The color of blue
by XxthesarcasticonexX
Summary: She remembers him always, how can she not, when there's blue everywhere, on her clothes, on the sky, on her room, on her books... RYPAY, Brother and Sister fluff! Give it a shot!


**A/N: hey, so here i have another story, but this time it's a one-shot, and it's a rypay, but bro sis fluff only. enjoy!!**

She looked around, it was perfect, just what she wanted, it was nice, simple, sweet, loving, warm, and most importantly, it was blue, blue, his color, and now her color.

"It is not a very good room, I know I could have had any other room, but I liked this one just fine" a boy, Lucas, her now room mate said, "It's perfect" she replied, trying hard not to cry, this was going to be her home, for the next years, and she couldn't be more happier, she had to remember him, she had to keep him in her heart, she never had to forget him, he was the reason she was there, and blue, blue was the color that reminded her of him, her precious brother, partner, best friend, her precious Ryan.

She was doing great, she almost graduated, and her grades were higher than ever, she kept him close in her heart, there was always a space for him, even with her current boy friend, Lucas, she still remembered him, and how couldn't she, there was blue everywhere, on the sky, on her clothes, on her room, on her books, and even blue was Lucas favorite color, she had to remember him.

But there was something weird lately, she would constantly just fly away from his world and start thinking about him, she would think about him like if he as trying to give a message to her, if he was, why didn't he call, he could just do it, they called each other at least once every 2 months, to see how they were doing, but they hadn't seen each other, not even at Christmas, or their birth day.

She was out for a walk in a nearby park, she was walking with Lucas, he seemed nervous for some reason, but she didn't bother to ask why, she started to slowly drift away from this world and think about him, again, this was really starting to bug her, but she couldn't escape it.

This time her vision of him was stronger, she could almost hear him, he was about to tell her something, the thing that he had been trying to tell her all this time when he sent her back to our planet to only see Lucas down on one knee and hear these 4 words: "Will you marry me?"

She had accepted, she was now getting married, she was going to change her name, she wasn't going to be an Evans, she was not going to be an Evans, an Evans, she was changing one of her most precious things, her last name, the last name that too belonged to him.

"Shar your dress is beautiful" Gabriella one of her brides maids and one of her best friends in high school said, Sharpay let a tear roll down her cheek, she was so happy, she loved Lucas, but it was not going to be the same without her brother.

Her friends were making last minute things to the dress, her dress was pearl colored, but when it shined in the light, it gave you the illusion that it was blue.

"Go check the door" Gabriella told her out of no where, Sharpay did as told, she opened the door to find some roses, blue, white and pink roses, she read the card that came with them:

I want you to know that I never had some one that knows me like you do- love, you know who.

"Aaaaw" all of Sharpay's friends went, Sharpay just smiled, with that she now knew he was here, she was finally going to see him, after 7 years.

"I wish my husband had brought me flowers on our wedding day" one of them said, observing how happy Sharpay was, "Shar don't cry, we just did your make up" Gabriella informed her, "Lucas is really a charm" another of her friends said, said, "They are not from Lucas" Sharpay said and tried hard not to cry for the wedding.

"Huh?" all of her friends looked confused, "How can they not be from Lucas?" her friends asked, Sharpay only remained quiet, she was smiling happy and couldn't wait to see him, her wedding day was going to be the most wonderful day in her whole life.

Her father walked her down the aisle, she looked at Lucas, who seemed nervous, she smiled letting him know that there was no need to worry, Lucas smiled back, but you could easily tell that they were both nervous, just before she got to the altar she looked for him, but she couldn't see him, so she looked back at her husband to be waiting for her.

During the whole celebration she would sometimes look for him, she really needed him to be there, he never got to approve Lucas, but she knew he was going to love him for her.

The only thing she saw that was close to him was a hat, not an ordinary hat, this one, had a blue line, it had to be him, she hoped.

After the celebration was the party!!!, Sharpay was as excited as she could ever be, she loved Lucas and was so glad that she had married him.

Everyone was dancing, dancing, dancing and dancing, they were not tired, everyone continued dancing, Sharpay looked for the man in the Blue hat, but couldn't find any hats, everyone had taken them off.

She was dancing with Lucas, they were laughing with Troy and Gabriella, old High School friends, they were getting married in 4 months, everything was going great.

"Shar…, I need to go to see if they have any problems with anything, I'll be right back" Lucas told her, Sharpay raised an eyebrow, that was a really weird excuse for anything, that meant he had something up his sleeve, but she never imagined what it was going to be.

"That was weird" Sharpay said, "It's your wedding, don't worry, he probably went to get you a gift anyway" Gabriella said to Sharpay, Sharpay laughed, it was her wedding, she had to enjoy it, "Yeah, have fun!!!" Troy yelled and started to dance again, "Wooo!" Sharpay and Gabriella yelled and laughed, Sharpay now remembered why they were her friends during High School.

She forgot about Ryan, about Lucas, she was a High School girl again, a married High School girl that is, she was dancing so much, and having so much fun that she didn't notice that another guest arrived, and he was wearing a hat, with a blue line. The guy gave his hat to some other guy and looked for someone, his eyes stopped at her, she was dancing like crazy, he also saw 2 of his old friends, he smiled.

He resumed looking for the person he was looking for, "Glad you're here" a voice said behind him, he turned around to only see the person he was looking for, "Thanks for helping me Lucas" he answered, Lucas smiled, he would do anything for Sharpay, and he knew Ryan would too.

"Surprise her" Lucas said to him and left to spend time with other guests, Ryan nodded his head and looked at Sharpay again, she seemed so happy, just like old times. He still couldn't believe that they hadn't seen each other for 7 years, it was something no one ever imagined.

"Hey, I wonder what's taking Luc so much, maybe I'll go and find him" Sharpay cried and started to walk, "No!!" Troy and Gabriella stopped her, Sharpay looked confused, "Look, he's over there talking to his mom and dad, lets keep dancing!!" Gabriella pointed out, Sharpay couldn't help but chuckle, she guessed that Lucas wanted to tell something important to his parents.

Ryan signaled Lucas and Lucas signaled the person in charge of the music, suddenly the loud and fun music turned into a soft ballad. Troy quickly grabbed Gabi, and so on everyone was paired, everyone, but Sharpay, she looked for Lucas but saw him no where.

She wasn't going to stand there in the middle of the dance floor without anyone to dance with, and she was a little tired, so she took the opportunity to rest a little.

Sharpay walked to the tables but someone stopped her, "You're nit running away from me, are you?" he asked her, that moment Sharpay felt her heart skip a little, was it really him, was she hallucinating?, her mind wasn't clear at the moment, she slowly turned around.

She turned around and saw him, she saw him!!, after all this time, after all this years, after 7 years, "Ry!!" she cried and hugged him hard, she finally saw him, her precious brother, partner, best friend, her precious brother, "I missed you sis" he told her making her cry, "I missed you to Ryan" she told him, they separated from the hug, both crying.

"I thought you weren't coming?" Sharpay asked him, she had hope that he was going to her wedding, since nothing had been confirmed, "I wouldn't miss it for the world Shar, you're my sister, my only sister, my baby sister, and even if you are now married to the guy that helped me come I will always be on the look out for you, remember that" Ryan told her wiping Sharpay's tears.

"Wait, you had already met Lucas?" Sharpay asked, Ryan nodded, Sharpay laughed, "So do you allow your only brother this dance?" Ryan asked, her handing out his hand, Sharpay smiled, "Sure" she answered and took his hand.

They joined every other couple in the dance floor, Sharpay couldn't be more happier, she was smiling from ear to ear, she finally got what she had wanted, to see her brother, to see her partner, to see her best friend, to see her Ryan.

The song ended and everyone stopped, Ryan took out a small box and opened it, "For Sharpay Grabeel" Ryan said to her, Sharpay gasped at the present, "Ry!, it's beautiful" she exclaimed. It was nothing more than a bracelet, a silver bracelet, but one of the most beautiful bracelets she had ever seen, it had a heart, on the from it had an RS, and on the back it said BFF., and of course, it had to be blue.

Everyone clapped, for they all knew about Sharpay's surprise, Sharpay hugged her brother hard, "I love you Ryan" she told him, "I love you too sis" he responded, "Lucas is one lucky guy" he whispered, Sharpay smiled, she looked over at Lucas, who was clapping as well, "Yeah, but I'm even more lucky to have you as a brother" she responded and hugged him one more time.

**A/N: Ok, so this turned out a little different than the one i wanted, but well i wrote it like this, hope ya all like it, peace :)**


End file.
